Becoming Gilbert Beilschmidt
by A Checker On The Chessboard
Summary: "I got to live my life twice. It sounds crazy and impossible, I know, but it's true. I was once a full nation... Then I became human." When the Prussian Empire finally reaches it's end, the nation's representative must become a human being in order to still survive. He's given the name Gilbert, and is practically left to himself to find out how he can live in this weaker form.


**Author's Note: **I... Have no explanation for this. Really. I just got the idea, so I wrote it down. I have an idea of how the plot's going to go, and yes, this is going to be a very long story. I'm determined to finish this, no matter how terrible it is. XD After proofreading at 1 o'clock in the MORNING, (there's still probably tons of mistakes in this, I'm too tired to sort it. -_-) I can honestly say that this is a very... Morbid start. I'm not going to spoil it for you, all I'm going to say is that I have no idea who Prussia's/Gilbert's father is meant to be. I think I just made him up. ._.

**Warning:** Quite sad and depressing. The story's not /always/ going to be like this, but let's face it, a situation like this is, it can't be anything but sad and depressing. Change can be pretty scary and easily affect people.

**Headcanon Alert:** When a nation is effectively abolished, the representative isn't killed off. They're simply degraded to a human who ages slower, and is given a human name. Most contact from the other country's representatives is cut off, unless it is their wish to visit the ex-nation.

**'Kay. The story's gon' start now. :3**

_Thinking back to that one day, the day when it all ended, but everything also started over, I don't feel upset or angry, nor do I feel positive or warm about it. It was just... An eventful day. 24 hours where my life had changed, and started a new chapter. In fact, I guess you could say that it started a whole new book. You see, I got to live my life twice. It sounds crazy and impossible, I know, but it's true. I was once a full nation... Then I became human._

_At first, I didn't feel too happy about degrading my status. Being a human meant you got less power, less wealth, and less emotion than you did when you were a country. Let's go back to the last decrease. Less emotion. I guess you could say that's a good thing. You wouldn't get as stressed or as frustrated as you would if you were actually representing, running and fighting for a country. Being an ex-nation was like a break from all that. Sure I still got stressed, I still got infuriated and I still was pretty damn emotional, but honestly? It was an easier way of life. And my human life has been... Hm. How can I put it into words? 'Good' just isn't it... I suppose it's been 'interesting'. I'll leave it at that for now._

_I supposed I should go back to the beginning, so you get a complete understanding of what I mean. Kese, this is going to make quite the story now, isn't it? A nation gone human. Not something you hear everyday..._

At 1947, Prussia was worn down to it's knees. It was barely recognizable, and not any use at all. That Russian bastard's additional damage earlier on wasn't exactly any help to the situation either. It was a small little nation, just waiting to crumble down around itself, becoming no longer existent. Me? I was meeting up with Vater. The old man himself wasn't doing too well, either. He looked pretty sick, to be honest. When he knocked on my door, the tap was only light and I couldn't really hear it to begin with. I had to stand for a few minutes until he gave the door another tiny tap. I practically ran over to the door, beaming and swinging it open. "Papa, you're here!" I beamed cheerfully, glad that he'd made it across without straining himself like the last time. He gave a weak smile, stepping inside.

"Ja, ja, hallo." He greeted me hurriedly, before coughing harshly quite a few times. I immediately patted his back, helping him stand up. The sight wasn't a pleasant one, I'll tell you that. Not that I was disgusted, it's just... Well, seeing mein Vater like that... Really didn't make me believe that he was going to be fine. But I knew him. He was a fighter. He said I was exactly like him. He said I fought with such courage, as if my very life depended on every breathe and every movement I make. And he told me I should be proud of such a quality. The quality of a warrior.

Eventually, he stood up and gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded, and hurried him into the kitchen. It wasn't the cleanest place in the world, with pots and pans lying everywhere, a few old stains resting on the rusty stove in the corner, and it was obvious that I hadn't dusted for a long while. I pulled up a wooden chair for Vater, and he gladly sat down, sighing in relief and closing his eyes. I sat in the chair opposite him, crossing my arms as he chuckled in a low tone, "I'm getting old..."

I shook my head, smirking at him. "Nein. You just need a break." For a moment, there was complete silence. We both sort of smiled at each other, almost reading each other's thoughts. I looked an awful lot like Papa. He was also an albino, only his eyes were more of a violet shade than bright crimson. I inherited the same permanent side smirk that he had, and the only difference in between our looks was the fact his hair had been cut a lot shorter than mine.

"How's Germany?" I finally asked. It had been a long while since I'd seen mein bruder, so I was only asking out of curiosity. Why Vater's brow furrowed was beyond me. I looked at him in surprise as he glared, his eyes narrowing.

"Hrm. Well, about that." He started off, sounding rather agitated. Had I done something wrong...? Did bruder do something...? "...Gilbert. You might want to step outside with for a moment."

...Did he just call me...? "Papa? That's not my name, why did you-"

"Just DO as I say, Gilbert Beilschmidt." He snapped, stepping up from the table.

"Woah. Hang on. What's going on here? Vater, my name's PRUSSIA. Not Gilbert. Remember?" I chuckled to try to remove some of the tension from the situation.

"Do. As I say. Now." He growled, venom spurting in his tone.

Silence.

"Not until you tell me what the hell's going on."

"That is IT!" With that, he literally pulled me out of my seat, dragging me to the door and kicking me out with great force. Mein Papa may be old, but he's very strong. I fell to the ground, glaring up at Vater with pure anger through the kitchen window.

All he did was sigh and cough. I walked up to the window, pressing the glass and shouting, "TELL ME!"

He opened the window slowly, with a tired expression, forming a few wrinkles, which I could only assume were stress lines, on his forehead. "The last surviving part of Prussia is this building, you, and me. Germany's boss is going to demolish this house, with me inside-"

My eyes widening and I protested, banging my fist against the window, "NEIN! I WON'T ALLOW IT! PAPA, GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!"

"-As I was saying, you will survive. You will become an ex-nation and you will become a human being." He smiled sweetly at me, which gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, "Auf Wiedersehen, mein Sohn. Bleiben Sie stark, für Preußen."

Suddenly, a huge 'boom' noise could be heard directly behind the house. Vater turned to me, "Go!" Was the only thing he said. I nodded and obeyed his order, running as fast as I could away from the building. Tears were streaming down my face, loud cries ripping from my throat. It didn't help that I kept hearing him say in my head, "You're a fighter, like me. You fight with your life, as if it depended on the battle you're facing. Mein Sohn, that is a significant trait to have. You are a natural born fighter.

The words "natural born fighter" rang through my ears. I screwed my eyes shut when I heard the noise that made my heart break. The crackling, the bang, the deafening sounds of an explosion from miles away, flames flying only centimetres off of the house. When I knew I was far enough, panting, I fell to the ground on my knees. It literally felt like my heart was breaking, it felt so heavy that I just flopped onto the dirt, still panting after sprinting at least two miles.

I didn't know what was happening. My head was all over the place. What just happened was so rushed and sudden, that it made me exhausted. My father was dead. That's all I knew. And I'm pretty sure that I was still crying, since I could feel little trickles of water run down my cheeks, with my eyes still shut. I felt like a coward for not going back to help him. He saved my life, and what do I do? I just let him die, although his death was quick and painless, he still went in a horrific way...

That was it. Prussia was dead. The only part of Prussia that still lived was Gilbert Beilschmidt. There was a huge amount of pain in my arm and I couldn't move it. I could only assume that it was broken, but I was so tired that I couldn't even pick myself up to keep on walking. So there I lay, the coward he couldn't save his own nation, even a tiny little speck like the dissolved remains of Prussia. I just ran.

Although, what else could I do in a situation like that...?

**Author's Note:**

_German_ to **English** Translations:

"_Auf Wiedersehen, mein Sohn. __Bleiben Sie stark, für Preußen."_ - **"Goodbye, my son. Stay strong, for Prussia."**

_Bruder _–** Brother**

_Vater _–** Father**

_Ja – _**Yes**

_Hallo – _**Hello**

_Nein – _**No**

I don't think the last few were very necessary, but just in case you need them. XD


End file.
